


Icarus

by Kuma_Kun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alcohol, Bars, Bartender!Eren, Erwin Smith/Eren Jeager - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kun/pseuds/Kuma_Kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Icarus is one that everyone knows. He had a pair of wings and he was so close to freedom.... yet he got too close to the sun and fell to his death. So how close to Erwin is Eren willing to be. After all Erwin's personality and character is like the sun's in contrast to Eren himself. Will Eren plummet to his death like Icarus or will he be cautious and keep his distance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Eren I need you to come in at 8:00 tonight. I know it's a bit earlier than usual, but we have a popular band playing here tonight so we'll need to set up extra chairs." Armin huffed as he put away the last of the shot glasses. 

"Sure!" 

As usual, even when dead tired Eren was enthusiastic and eager to please. Since he had no classes at the university today he would be able to sleep for the whole day before coming back at night to work at the bar. And seeing that Eren was an important asset of the bar and attracted a lot of customers, it was important that he was there as much as possible. Both the customers and his co-workers doted on him and showered him with affection, which of course just made Eren melt with embarrassment, but at the same time it made work fun and enjoyable. 

"Armin, I'm going to grab my stuff and head out, is that okay?" 

"Yeah, of course. Be safe on your way home!" 

Eren gave Armin a wide smile, " I will, good night."   
With that, Eren went to go change into his normal clothes and neatly folded his uniform before putting them into his locker. He slipped his wallet into the pocket of his jeans, threw on his dark green hoodie and headed for the door. 

Once he was outside, He looked up at the numerous buildings around and stared at the bright lights of downtown Yokohama. His house was about 20 minutes away from the bar by train and a 10 minute walk from the station to his house on top of a very, painfully steep hill. The only perks were that the view was nice and you could see the fireworks show the city hosted everywhere from the balcony of the house. 

It was already 4:00 in the morning and yet people were still bustling around, going from bar to bar while some were on their way home like Eren. As per usual, there were drunken couples giggles as they clung to each other and made way for a love hotel and others who unsuccessfully tried to pick up girls and in other cases, men. Sighing at the unruly sight, Eren ducked his head and walked at a quick pace towards the station, after all it was only January so it was still freezing and just standing outside like that can't be healthy. 

Eren swiped his train pass and hopped onto the train, catching it right before it left. The 20 minutes passed by quickly and Eren braced himself for the cold walk home as he stepped out of the train. 

Once he safely reached him warm house after struggling with the key, he slipped his shoes off and walked towards the living room where he took his jacket off and set it down. Although he lived in a house, it was a traditional Japanese house so it was small and the furniture was all antique.   
Contrary to what his friends think, Eren loved his house since his grandmother had handed it down to him. Lucky for him, it was close to his university and his workplace as well.

Seeing as it was 4 in the morning, Eren decided that he would take a quick shower and take a proper bath tomorrow. At this point, all he wanted to do was rush through his bed time routine so he could get to sleep as soon as possible. However by the time he was clean and ready to sleep it was already 5:00 a.m. and he groaned, knowing that he would have a hard time waking up. Pouting, he set his alarm on both his clock and his phone and crawled under the blankets where he curled up into a ball while hugging his pillow. 

 

 

The alarms went off exactly at 3 in the afternoon. A loud muffled groan came from inside the ball of sheets as Eren clawed at his alarm clock and his phone. The beeping of the alarms subsided and Eren unwrapped himself from the sheets, yawning and stretching at the same time. He laid back down and absentmindedly stared at the ceiling for a while, contemplating whether he should eat and then get ready or get ready then eat. He opted for the second choice since he wasn't that hungry and he slowly got out of bed and headed down the stairs, bringing a change of clothes with him. Eren's house had a traditional and simple bath area, one side was a bathtubs while the other side was a showering area and also where he washed off his body before getting into the bathtub. While he waited for the bathtub to fill up, he brushed his teeth and checked for messages on his phone. There was a text from Armin, reminding him that he needed to come in at 8, and there was another text from the owner of the bar telling him that he would be popping in today. Despite the fact that he was the main bartender and he did more than Armin, Eren had never actually met or seen the owner. 

He replied to each message appropriately and washed his mouth out and stripped off his clothes to step into the bath.   
Eren spent a good amount of time lazing around in the bathtub, enjoying the warm, comfortable feeling. Unfortunately, he had planned to clean the house before he left for work today so he needed to eat something fast and clean up the house. Turning the shower on, he stepped under the gradually warming water and brushed his long hair out if his eyes. 

Eren closed his eyes and let the water soak his hair as he savored the feeling of hot water on his face. He blindly reached for the shampoo and gently applied it to his hair, rubbing the shampoo in properly. He rushed through all this last night and he wanted to make sure that he didn't smell weird so he took time with applying both shampoo and conditioner, and took time washing his body as well. 

When he finally got out of the shower he wiped his body down and changed into a pair of dark navy jeans that fit him properly and a simple shirt he bought during the last concert he went to. Hanging his towel on the wall, he tied his hair up in a loose pony-tail, leaving his bangs and a couple strands of his hair down. 

Eren let out a deep sigh as he grabbed a pastry out of his fridge and started to heat it up, mentally making a list of everything he needed to do before leaving for work. He knew he needed to sweep the floors and dust the shelves and water the plants outside, but since he cleaned just 2 days ago there wasn't more that he needed to do. 

It total, it only took him an hour to finish cleaning the whole house and he still had 3 hours before he had to be at work, which gave him enough time to study. Eren was a 3rd year pre-med student, aspiring to be a surgeon or pediatrician. Since his father was a surgeon it wasn't a problem or a struggle for him to get into college but he was still worried about medical school and the internship and residency that followed. Seeing as he loved kids he would have no problem going into pediatrics, however he had a deep interest for surgeries and if he were to choose the path of a surgeon he would rather be a cardio surgeon rather than pediatrics since children were harder to operate on, but in all honestly he knew he wouldn't be able to make up his mind until he tried out an internship at a near by hospital. 

 

With pastry in one hand and pencil in the other, he scribbled down notes on the side of his textbook, periodically looking up at his laptop to read or look for more information. Studying had always been a natural thing for Eren and he had no trouble focusing so he was the type to get his work done quickly and efficiently. He had a lab first thing in the morning tomorrow but he didn't have classes till 4 so he would have plenty of time tomorrow to finish his homework but since he already had time to kill, it would be easier than procrastinating. Luckily for him, it only took him about an hour and a half to finish all his work before he decided he should head out soon. Armin said 8, but if the owner was stopping by to check he might as well go early to make sure nothing went wrong. 

 

 

Eren took his time getting ready, putting on his socks and jacket, shoving his wallet into his back pocket and putting his headphones in. Humming, he walked out the door, scrunching his nose at the cold. 

When he got to the bar it was only 7:30 and unsurprisingly Armin was already there.   
"Hey Armin, I came a bit early so is there anything that I can help with?"

Armin looked up from wiping the countertops and jerked his head towards the chairs and tables, "If you can go ahead and set up everything, that would be great." 

Eren nodded in response and disappeared to the back room to set down his stuff and put on his uniform. His uniform wasn't the most comfortable thing, or warmest for that matter. The material was good, but thin, and it left him shivering. 

It took less than 15 minutes for Eren to set up the chairs and tables and also sweep the floor. Their bar was known for being neat, clean, and enjoyable so both Eren and Armin had to make sure that the bar didn't lose it's reputation. At 8:00, the door swung open and a tall suited man walked in.

Eren had been helping Armin with rearranging the bottles when the man walked in, but he immediately stepped out from behind the counter to confront the man. 

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't open for another hour." Eren said with a stern look in his eyes. 

"Eren!" Armin scolded from behind the counter. "This is Mr.Smith. He's the owner. You got a text today from him telling you he was coming over, didn't you? Don't be so rude!" He snapped. 

Eren's eyebrows furrowed, "Wow thanks for telling me beforehand, Armin." He muttered. 

"I'm very sorry for my misunderstanding and for my rudeness. I hope you can forgive me." Eren said as his head dropped and he looked at the ground. 

 

'Mr.Smith' covered his mouth with his hand and his shoulders started to shake as he silently laughed. Eren peeked at him him, confused and not sure what to do. 

"I'm sorry, Eren right?" Mr.Smith asked, looking straight at Eren. Eren straightened his posture and replied with a proper "Yes, Sir."

"I'm glad to see that you're so serious about your job and I apologize as well for not introducing myself first. My name is Erwin Smith and I own this bar even though it's been a while since I've been here. Feel free to call me Erwin." He winked. 

Armin was unamused as he looked at the exchange from the counter, head in hand. "Mr. Smith, if you're done flirting with Eren, I still need help setting up the glasses and the band that's playing is going to come in any second now to get ready so you can either sit down and I can pour you a drink or you can go to the back and wait. We still have a bar to run you know."

Erwin chuckled at Armin, "I'm sorry. If you don't mind, I'll have something to drink then." He said as he sat himself down at the counter. 

Eren didn't have time to find out what Armin poured for Erwin because the door swung open once again and this time a group of 4 people walked in, all of them carrying heavy instruments or equipment. 

"Eren! Come help us carry this!" One of the band members shouted. 

"Yes!"   
Eren looked back at Armin looking peaceful at the counter and Erwin smiling at his drink. He wondered what Erwin was smiling about as he went to help the band.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errr so yeah, I apologize that this is a bit cliche in the beginning but I promise the outcome won't be what you're expecting. It's still pretty slow right now, but thank you to those we have read this. Also I'm really starting to like Jean/Marco so I might write a different story about them!?!?

Erwin stayed at the bar until it was closing time. Eren wasn't quite sure why he did that since it was incredibly crowded and loud since Mikasa's band had performed tonight and it was absolutely packed. Maybe Erwin was seeing how much pressure he could handle? The thought made Eren nervous as he scrubbed the table harder to get the stains off. 

He jumped a bit and was startled when Armin called for him.   
"Hey, while you're over there, go ahead and put away the chairs. I'll sweep later so just come help me with wiping these glasses." 

"Ah, alright."   
Eren shuffled around as he reorganized everything and made his away towards the other side of the counter. Erwin was still there, taking sips on his whiskey, except he was staring at Eren intently. Eren cleared his throat awkwardly as he started on the glasses.

"S-so Mr.Smith, what suddenly brought you here?" He asked nervously. 

"Well, I'm your average business man, so I'm usually busy with work since I travel a lot but I do own this bar and I felt like visiting to see how you two were holding up. Why? Should I not have come?" Erwin teased.

"Oh no! That's not what I meant at all, sir!" Eren was now visibly flustered. "I'm sorry, I was just curious because until tonight, I've never actually met you even you're my employer and you own the bar and um ..." He babbled. 

Erwin's chest rumbled with laughter, "It's alright, no need to apologize. But yes, it's always nice to check up on my bar and make sure that it hasn't burned down or anything." He took a sip of his drink, " and Armin was telling me how cute you were so I thought it would be worth making time to come over. After all, we've only communicated through email and text. I'm pleased to find out that you are in fact adorable. I see why Armin keeps on telling me that you always attract customers. Keep up the good work." He winked.

Embarassed, he shot a glare at Armin but looked down quickly and whispered a "Yes sir." Mr.Smith was probably drunk... Yeah that's probably what it was. 

Eren peeked at the clock only to notice that it was 3 am. "Armin, I can do the rest if you want lock up since I left early last night."

Armin looked up and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, that would be great. I have plans with friends today so I want to get some sleep before. Thanks Eren." 

"Of course." Eren replied, continuing his cleaning. He wiped the counter so it was spotless and grabbed the broom and started to sweep the bar. Erwin was still there, keeping an eye on Eren. Of course it only made Eren nervous and he wasn't sure whether he should start a conversation or stay quiet. He chose the latter since he wasn't good at making small talk anyway. 

Once he was finished, he sighed in relief and went to the back to change and grab his things. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Erwin was still seated at the counter except his glass was empty and he had put it into the sink. Eren made a mental note to come early tonight to clean it before Armin saw it. He twiddled with the keys in his hands, not sure what to say. 

"Um, Mr.Smith, I uh need to lock up so....." Damn why was he so awkward? 

Erwin looked up from his phone. "Hm? Oh, right, sorry about that." He got up and pushed the stool back in. "Eren, it's cold and late so can I offer you a ride home?"

"No thank you, I always take the train home." Eren declined politely. 

Erwin frowned, "Are you sure? It's started to snow out and some of the trains may be delayed or stopped tonight. Really, I insist. It's no trouble and it'll give me a chance to talk to my employees more." He smiled. 

Eren contemplated it for a second, but thinking about having to walk up that steep hill made him want to cry. He had been up and around on his feet the whole night so after another couple seconds of internal debate he nodded, "I-if it isn't any trouble then..." 

Erwin beamed and patted Eren's shoulder. "Great! My car is outside." 

The two of them hurriedly walked towards Erwin's car. It was just as Erwin had said, it was snowing and you could see that it was beginning to pile up, not to mention the wind - good lord the wind- and these two factors made Eren freeze up and regret stepping out of the store and also only wearing a hoodie. What in the world was he thinking this morning. 

Shivering, Eren got into the car, praying that it was heat up soon. This time, Erwin was the one to awkwardly clear his throat. The car started up and he pulled out of the parking spot and started to drive. Eren wasn't asked for directions but even an idiot would know to give the driver directions to a house they've never been to so Eren quickly explained which roads to take and where to go. Erwin only nodded in response.

"Thank you." Eren whispered. After a couple minutes of driving, he suddenly realized that this man had been drinking until a couple minutes ago. He turned his head to stare at Erwin and noticed that he didn't seem drunk at all, in fact he looked completely sober despite the fact that he had been drinking something from the time he sat down to just now when he got up. He felt as though he should say something about it, yet it didn't seem like there was a need to so he kept quiet. 

"I heard that you're a university student, what are you majoring in?" Erwin suddenly asked. 

"I'm in pre-med since I'm aiming to be a pediatrician." Eren replied shyly. 

"Oh?" Erwin raised an eyebrow, " so you like kids huh? I bet you're popular with the ladies then." He chuckled.

Eren shook his head quickly and felt his face heat up. "No way! I'm such a loser and I won't ever be able to get anyone to date me. And I'm too busy anyway" He mumbled the last bit. He didn't want to say that girls wouldn't ever date him since that would give away the fact that he was gay. Well, in all honesty he was most likely bi but lately he felt nothing for any girls that he met. 

The car's signal click clacked as Erwin turned it on and he switched lanes. "I'm sure that you aren't a loser Eren. And I'm grateful to you for working at my bar since like I said earlier, you apparently attract a lot of customers. There's about 8 or 10 regulars right? That's pretty impressive."

"Thank you... Um, if I may ask, why did you decide to open a bar even though you're already busy with your day time job?"

"Well it seemed fun at the time and I wanted a place that I could go to and drink away my sorrows when I wanted to, you know? Besides, owning a bar makes me seem cool right?" He laughed. 

The rest of the ride consisted of them continuing to ask each other questions back and forth. By the time Eren reached him house, he learned a lot about Erwin. For instance, Erwin was still single at the age of 32, and he had no intention of getting married anytime soon. But of course Eren could list off other things like Erwin's favorite color, which is dark blue, and he liked cats, loved reading for pleasure, and he really indeed was extremely busy because of his day job. He was a CEO of Sina Electronics, a popular company that was innovative, and since he was in charge of transactions and contracts he often traveled to different parts of the world. 

Eren was fascinated by all that he learned about Erwin, the mysterious owner that he hadn't even met until today and couldn't get him off his mind until he fell asleep that night. Though he thought it peculiar to take an interest in a complete stranger, he just brushed it off as admiration and fascination. 

 

When he woke up, it was 9 in the morning. He was disturbed by the loud buzzing of his phone and the ringtone. There was a text and a picture attached from Armin. Eren squinted at the bright screen that was at the moment making his head hurt. He suddenly gasped, mortified by the message. The picture showed Armin's arm in a cast, and the text confirmed that it was Armin who had gotten hurt. 

'Oops, I slipped on the ice this morning and my arm broke.' 

No. No. No.   
Not oops! What was Eren suppose to do now? Other than Armin and himself, there were no other workers at the bar because it was small and it wasn't necessary, besides Erwin told them via email that he didn't want to employ too many people, just a few he could trust. 

Grumbling, he tapped on Armin's contact and brought his phone to his ear. After a good 5 or 6 rings Armin finally picked up. 

"Heeeeey Eren....."

"Don't hey me! I can't believe you were so careless!" Eren snapped. 

"Geez, I'm sorry. It's not like I meant to." Armin sounded defensive. 

Eren's tone softened, "I'm sorry, it's just I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do about the bar now. And ugh... But are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine except for my arm. But you're right, I have no clue either. You could call Erwin and see what he wants to do. After all he does own the place...." 

Eren thought for a second before answering, "Thats true, but I don't want to bother him, it seems like he's really busy. God, I don't underhand how he even came up with the idea of opening a bar in the first place if he's so busy." 

Armin simply hummed in reply before speaking, "I know, but I'm sure he has his reasons, you know real ones not the bullshit ones he said yesterday. Either way I'll be out for a couple months so you need to call him. The doctor is about to come back so I'll call or text you when I can, but make sure you send me updates!" 

"Will do...." Eren muttered, pressing the end call button.   
He sighed loudly and covered his face with his hands. 

Erwin.  
Erwin Smith.   
Eren was not willing to talk to him at the moment. Not because he didn't like Erwin but because he naturally got flustered and uneasy around someone that was 10 years older and he gave off this aura that he was incredibly capable, mature, and successful. A true ladies man. 

 

Well it was call Erwin or suffer and take care of the bar by himself. 

With a deep sigh and groan he tapped on the owner's contact and rolled onto his back as he pressed his phone back to his face once again. Unlike Armin, Erwin answered almost immediately, his deep voice reverberating through the phone, making his stomach do flips and his chest to constrict. "Hello, this is Erwin Smith from Sina Electronics."

"Um hi, Mr.Smith. This is uh Eren Jeager." 

Oh god why was he so nervous? He wasn't even talking to him in person. 

"Oh Eren. Is something wrong? Are you alright?" Eren could practically see the concerned look on Erwin's face.

"Yes I'm fine, but Armin um has a broken arm and er I was wondering what you wanted to do for the bar. Like if you planned to employ another person or if I should take care of it alone or um....." He drifted off. 

There was a few seconds of silence as Erwin absorbed the information. "How long will it take you to properly train a new worker and have them working?" 

"About 2 or 3 days I think..." 

"Good. I'll come over tonight and you can start teaching me thing starting today. Anyways I'm about to present something to a group of even older men so I'll call you once my work is finished alright?" 

"A-ah um o-okay?" Eren stuttered. 

"Alright, sounds great. Bye!"

"Bye...." 

I'll come over tonight so you can start teaching me things........ Did that mean Erwin was going to help out at the bar or did that mean that Erwin planned to help teach a new worker!?!?

 

The sentence echoed in his mind the whole day, making his thoughts spin around. Most business men ended work at around 6 so he would have to wait until then for any kind of contact or information from Erwin until then. He paced around the house once he was done cleaning and getting ready. He couldn't just sit still and not think about what could possibly happen. Good god what was he going to do if Erwin really did start helping out at the store. He knew one thing for sure.  
He would be a flustered, nervous little mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not updating! I was sick and pretty busy but I will be updating regularly from now on! So please look forward to tomorrow's chapter. Thank you for readings!

Eren was unbelievably and irrationally nervous as he stepped foot in the bar that night. He fiddled with his phone and stared at the ground most of the time. He arrived at the bar 20 minutes earlier than planned.   
At around 6:30, he got a call from Erwin telling him that they wouldn't be opening up the bar tonight since he needed to learn everything and to meet him at the bar at 8. 

Eren stuttered out a reply and hung up, his face red and flushed. Erwin was just so mature and amazing, he didn't know how to act around him and it made Eren flustered and at a loss for words. Of course it wasn't as if he had a crush on Erwin, it was just admiration. Or so he told himself. 

 

And now, he was waiting in the back room, wondering if he should change into his uniform or not. Well, if he was going to be teaching Erwin the ropes and making drinks, he might as well be in his uniform. His uniform was really a simple one. It looked like any other bartender's outfit, with a black vest over a button up white shirt, black slacks, and a bow tie. 

The uniform outlined Eren's skinny figure and it fit him well. However he looked adorable when he had his hair up in a small pony tail. It gave off a cute yet sexy kind of aura and maybe that's why he attracted so many customers. 

Eren was startled when he heard the front door open. He knew he out the closed sign out so it must be Erwin. He put his hand over his chest, as if to steady his slowly rising heart rate and put his phone in his back pocket before walking out. 

"Hey Eren!" Erwin beamed. Eren noted that Erwin was freighting my bright. 

"Hello, Mr.Smith."

"Alright, you're going to have to teach me as much as possible tonight so we can open up tomorrow night and I can start working. I know I own this place but I don't have a single idea on how to do anything." Erwin said sheepishly. 

Eren let out a nervous laugh, "Um alright I guess we can start with the set up of the bar and then I can show you the stuff behind the counter." 

Just as Eren had said, they started off with the proper cleaning procedures, the table and chair set up, and the works. 

Time passed by fairly quickly and Eren was glad that Erwin was a competent adult since it just made teaching him easier. It took them a mere 15 minutes to cover everything that didn't include drinks. 

Eren started off by simply explaining some of the more simple and common drinks but had to actually make the more complicated drinks that had several more steps to it. He tried his best to only explain what to do instead of make the drinks since he didn't want to waste the alcohol but he ended up making about 8-9 drinks. 

Erwin listened intently and watched Eren carefully. When Eren was done showing him the last drink, Erwin smiled warmly at Eren and ruffled his hair. 

"Thanks Eren. I'm glad that I have you or else I don't know what I would have done." 

"I-it's no problem sir." Eren stammered. He eyed the drinks, still not sure what to do with them. 

"Um Mr.Smith? What should I do about the drinks? I don't want to waste the alcohol..." 

Erwin gestured for him to follow Erwin to the other side of the counter, where he sat down.   
"We might as well drink them since I don't know what half of them taste like. I can't recommend anything to people if I don't know what it tastes like, right?" 

"Yes sir." 

Erwin picked up one of the 4 cocktails and began to drink. Eren shyly peeked at Erwin, admiring how cool and mature he looked while drinking. Erwin noticed his stares and stopped drinking.

"Sorry, did you want to drink this one?"

Eren shook his head quickly. But despite that, Erwin handed his drink to Eren.

"I want to try all of them since you worked hard to make them but I don't think I cant finish it all so why don't we share?" 

"Okay..." 

"Great!" Erwin winked. 

Eren was too embarrassed to say anything so he quietly drank next to Erwin who began to talk about random things, like his work or his family. 

Eren listened carefully but after  
The 5th or 6th drink, his mind was clouded and hazy, making it difficult for him to focus. He set down his drink to get himself a glass of water. It was really amazing how Erwin was totally unaffected by the alcohol. He felt a bit dizzy when he stood up but brushed it off as he walked towards the other side of the counter. 

"Eren are you alright?" Erwin asked in a genuinely concerned tone.

"'M okay." 

Erwin got up to stop Eren in his tracks and held him steady so he wouldn't fall over. 

"Mmm you obviously are not alright. Let's get you over to one of the booths so you can rest for a bit and then I'll take you home." 

Eren didn't complain but he didn't move either. 

"Eren, come on let's go over to the booth over there."

Eren shook his head and buried his face in Erwin's shirt. "Don't wanna." He whined. 

Erwin was patient with Eren and he coaxed him into wrapping his arms around Erwin's neck so he could carry him to the booth.   
Eren's legs and arms are wrapped around Erwin and he was hoisted away towards the booth. He sat down with Eren on top on him and he tried to pry the arms off of his neck without much luck. 

 

"Eren.... Can you let go so you can lie down?" 

Eren groaned in protest and kept still, hoping the dizziness would go away. 

Erwin chuckled. He wasn't inconvenienced by this at all and in all honesty it was a bit amusing. Eren's behavior and attitude was completely different from usual, which just made this more interesting. He couldn't see Eren's flushed face but he assumed that Eren was starting to doze off since his breathing wasn't ragged anymore and his grip wasn't as hard. 

"Eren." Erwin whispered in his ear. The cool breath surprised Eren and his eyes snapped open. Even in his drunken state, he knew that what he was doing was inappropriate. 

But he didn't want to get off, it was much too comfortable. So instead he sank into Erwin and let out a sigh. He unclasped his legs from around Erwin's waist so he was now straddling Erwin and had his legs on either sides of him, but he didn't let go of his neck. He shifted the position of his head so it was resting on the crook of Erwin's neck. 

 

Eren's breath tickled Erwin's neck and Erwin let out a low laugh that rumbled through his chest. "Do you want to get off so I can take you home and you can sleep?" 

"Nnn.... No... Don't wanna." 

"Why is that? Hm?" Erwin knew that trying to reason with a drunk person wasn't going to get him anywhere but it was pretty fun to see this loose and childish side of Eren. Not to mention that he was adorable like this. Erwin noticed that Eren was pretty adorable usually as well since he was such a hard worker and was eager to please, but Eren being clingy and needy was much better. On one hand, Erwin knew this was probably inappropriate since Eren was drunk, but on the other, he wanted to take advantage of this situation. After all he had been dying to meet him ever since he saw his picture on the resume. And now not only was he able to finally meet him, he would be seeing him everyday for the next couple months. 

"I don't wanna cuz.... Cuz you're comfy and I like you a lot." 

Erwin tried to keep the embarrassment out of his facial expression but it was slowly getting harder.   
"O-oh? You like me huh? But you just met me." 

Erwin scolded himself for getting excited at the prospect of Eren liking him. I mean this is the third time they've seen each other, not to mention the amazing age ago between them. Oh and you know, they were both male. 

Eren snuggled into Erwin's chest, "mmmm yeah I do. You're so cool and mature and and.... You're just amashing ya know? I wish that I was cool and good looking as you were....." 

 

Erwin patted Eren's head lightly.   
'Ah, so it's just admiration.' He thought to himself. It wasn't a bad thing, but Erwin was expecting more and to him, it was a bit disappointing. 

"Eren, I need to clean up so I can take you home, okay?" 

By this time, Eren was dozing off and his grip had slackened so Erwin took this chance and laid Eren down on the booth and went to clean up. One he was done, he picked up Eren's things and brought them over to the table. 

Erwin learned that waking Eren up was not an easy task. He whined and complained but somehow, he was able to make Eren change back into his normal clothes. 

Erwin went back into the back room to look for Eren's jacket that he had been wearing when he first came in, but couldn't find it anywhere. After 5 minutes, he have up since he knew he had a warm jacket in his car that he could just lend the boy.

Now all he had to do was check with Eren to see where his house keys were so he could have them out and ready. 

 

Eren was fast asleep again when Erwin approached him. He shook Eren gently, "Eren, can you tell me where your house keys are?"  
He asked patiently. 

There was not a single indication that Eren was conscious. Erwin sighed and looked at the clock. He decided that instead of wasting more time, Eren could simply come to his apartment and spend the night there. He grabbed all of his and Eren's things before going to the car and putting it there and coming back to lock up the bar and grabbing Eren as well.

He gently placed Eren in the passenger seat and tilted the seat back so it would be comfortable. He covered Eren with the spare jacket he had and pecked his forehead carefully before driving off.


End file.
